


Day after Thanksgiving

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, how to add it in, some cutesy stuff involving the thanksgiving aftermath, sorry - Freeform, there was supposed to be more but i couldnt figure out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: Late Thanksgiving-but-not-really fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and im sorry  
> Takes place a little over two years after CMWH

It had taken a little while to finally get everyone mostly rounded up, as some of the agents had insisted on giving all members of Overwatch a chance to have fun together. Because of this, it wasn't /quite Thanksgiving anymore by the time you started celebrating, not that it mattered. 

You blinked awake to sunlight streaming in your eyes. You squinted at your alarm clock and were surprised to see that it was late in the morning, just after 10:00. You frowned, wondering why nobody woke you up. If not for training or a mission, at least for breakfast. Curious as to where the others were, you got ready for the day, throwing on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before venturing out in the hallway. 

It was quiet around the base, the usual noise that accompanied the more extroverted agents seemingly missing. You encountered no one else in your wandering through the halls. You decided to head to common room. Once you got there you were treated to the sight of McCree passed out on the couch and Torbjörn in a nearby chair much the same.

You chuckled softly at the sight, reminded of the drinking contest they had last night. Obviously neither of them made it back to their rooms, though someone had been kind enough to drape blankets over both of them sometime during the night. You decided to leave them be and delay the inevitable argument over who won the contest and ensuing headaches from their hangovers.

Next, you went to the dining hall where you were surprised to find a different assortment than the usual people. Pharah was sitting at a table nursing a cup of water with bags under her eyes, probably a result of too much alcohol. Genji sat with her chatting amiably with Mercy, who was also nagging Pharah to drink her water. 

Roadhog was sitting silently in a corner of the room. You gave him a small wave when looked at you, or at least, in your general direction. You weren't sure what he was doing there, other than just sitting. You decided it was better not to question it.

Lúcio was at another table, looking like he was about to fall asleep and faceplant into his breakfast; or was it brunch? But each time he nodded off and was about to tip over, he jerked his head back up in time to avoid it. You walked past him into the kitchen, where Reinhardt was humming happily. You weren't sure how he managed to still have so much energy after all the celebration last night.

The German turned around and spotted you, giving you a blinding smile and pushing a plate of food into your hands. 

"Good morning, my friend! Did you rest well?" You gave him a sleepy half-smile and nodded.

You thanked him and headed back outside to sit next to Lúcio, who seemed to have given up the fight against sleep. His breakfast had been pushed off to one side, forgotten. His head rested on his arms and soft snores emitted from him. After a moment of contemplation, you let him be. He probably didn't get much of a chance to rest last night.

You haven't quite recovered from the food coma yourself, you realized as you yawned. You finished up breakfast, cleaning off your plate and putting it away. Having nothing else to do, you wandered back out to the common room. You were pleased to find that Jesse had woken up. Torbjörn was nowhere to be found, so you assumed he had woken up as well.

Jesse looked up at the sound of your footsteps, tipping his hat with a smirk. 

"Mornin' beautiful."

You raised an eyebrow at him. You knew for a fact that you probably looked like a mess. "Do you even know what time it is?"

Jesse grinned at you and you immediately regretted asking. You braced yourself for his iconic -and completely overused- catchphrase, but it never happened. Instead he answered simply. "Not a clue."

He blinked innocently at your glare, to which you shook your head fondly and seated yourself next to him, snuggling into his side.

He laughed. "Awful cuddly today, are we?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around you. 

"Sleepy." You murmured.

"But I just woke up!" He protested, though it sounded suspiciously like a whine. Your lack of an answer told him how you felt about that. 

He sighed, placing a kiss on the crown of your head. "Love ya too, darlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever's reading this has a nice next few days!


End file.
